


Nightmare in a Theatre

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo 256: Theatre (heavy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare in a Theatre

In the deserted operating theatre he lies gagged by breathing apparatus, his eyes wide and terrified. I struggle to staunch the bleeding from his back and chest with my hands.

The blood gushes from that third wound under his arm where they searched for the bullet.

He's going, he's leaving me...

I read behind his flickering eyelids what he never said before.

And I try to tell him

"...love..."

but my voice is soundless.

His eyes close.

If I can only get through, surely he'll come back to me!

Frenzied, I rip out the ventilator, bend to kiss.

Come back!


End file.
